The Dead Beneath/How Fate Happens
One day, for reasons nobody knows, something bad happened. The Dead rose, they began to feast on the flesh of the living, and it spread far and wide. This is the story of a young man, doing what he can to survive the aftermath of this apocalyptic event, the rising of... The Dead Beneath. Season 2 Chapter 5: How Fate Happens I woke up a little bit early, I saw Julie was still sleeping. We haven't had sex in a few days, since we're both too bummed out about Tom to bring it up. I figured I'd just wait until she feels better about it, besides. she usually makes the first move anyway. I figureed I might as well go check the RV now. I left a note on the table that said "Gone to check the RV for Tom. Sincerely, Dan." and then I walked out the door. I saw the town square coming into view, theRV sitting still. It was collecting a lot of dust, just sitting there for a few days. I opened the RV door, and I immediately had a very wide smile on my face. Sitting there on the floor with a half-empty glass of whiskey in hand, was an unforgettable happy looking fellow with a good head of blonde hair, and a thich moustache curled into a bright smile. Tom Tyler. "You son of a bitch." I said, affectionately, as I helped him to his feet. "How are you, Dan?" he asked me. "We've felt like shit the past few days, man. Gill and Julie barely talked. I've been worried sick." I told him. "Well, I'm here now, and there's someone to thank that I'd like you to meet." he said, and a man came down the ladder, he had frizzy hair, brown, but going kind of grey. He had a big brown coat, square glasses, and a holstered desert eagle pistol in his belt. "Hello." I said. "Why hello. You must be Daniel Stewart. Your friend has told me a lot about you." "Yes, that's me." I told him. "My name is Jebediah Kerman, but you can call me Jeb." He said. "Nice to meet you." I said politely, "Tom. While you were gone, Julie, Gill and I have set up a lot of new stuff." I took a deep breath of relief, but breathing through my nose was a mistake. "Tom, you smell like a rotter's sweaty balls." I said. "Well, I did rub a pile of rotter guts on myself to mask my scent." He said. "So yeah, I smell like sweaty rotter balls. This would be a good instance to use my and Gill's old name for them before we met you. Stinkers." Tom took the bottle of whiskey off of the table, and stuffed it into his jacket. "You lead the way." He said, stubling patheticly. "Are you drunk?" I asked him. "Maybe." he burped. I lead Tom and Jeb down to the hotel, and I wanted to take the ladder, but Tom was of course, drunk, so that wasn't safe for him, so we took the stairs. We entered the room, Jeb sat down, and I lead Tom over to the door to Gill's room, and I knocked on the door. "Gill? Open up buddy. I got news for you." I said, leaving Gill completely ignorant of the fact that Tom was there. The doorknob turned, and I was holding in laughter. the door creeked open, and there stood Gill, with a look of surprised disbelief in his face. "Tom! You're alive!" he was clearly confused. "Yep. I'm going to go tell Julie." I said I walked into my room, and happily said "Hey, Julie." She woke up, and saw me standing there, smile on my face. "Something happening?" She asked. "Maybe." I said, and signalled Tom to enter, which he did, and I just looked back at Julie, for a reaction out of her. "Tom! You made it!" She said, and stood up, I looked down a bit, and then looked back up, since Julie didn't have any pants on, just her thong, but Tom's eyes were glued to her eyes, since I was the one who had banged her before, but hasn't done so in a few days. Tom knows his boundaries. Julie walked over to Tom, but he told her "Julie, you might not want to give me a hug. I rubbed rotter guts on myself in order to camoflauge my scent, and I still haven't showered." "Cool." Julie said. "In the meantime, I'll put some pants on." "Oh by the way, we have a newcomer." I told her. "His name is Jeb, and he saved Tom's life back in the grocery store." Julie pulled her pants on, and pulled a hoodie on over top of her tank top. We walked into the main room, and took a seat. I wanted to hear from Tom how he got out of there. Tom returned in fresh clothes, and he didn't smell like ass. "So, I got locked in the cooler room, it was pretty cold in there, but I had my winter coat on." Tom began. "I had no idea where anything was. There weren't any more windows or doors that actually lead outside, but there was one that lead to another sealed off room, and I opened it up. Jeb was in there. He had a dead flashlight, and I had some batteries, so we put it together, and had a look around the place. We put down any rotters that were in there, and camped there for a couple days, and we eventually aimed that flashlight at the ceiling. There was a vent up there, and we should easily get up there by climbing the shelf. I took a bottle of whiskey for the road, and we climbed it up, pried the vent out, and climbed in, and we found our way out. I killed a rotter, and rubbed its guts on my coat, and the rotters thought I smelled like them, so they didn't eat me. Same deal with Jeb, and then we went to the RV, and had a few drinks to pass the time." I was pretty surprised to find out that despite that crazy situation in the grocery store, Tom survived. Well, I guess that's just how fate happens. Category:Issues Category:The Dead Beneath